The configuration of a biosensor of the related art will be described.
The biosensor of the related art includes a first plate-like member and a second plate-like member which is provided on the first plate-like member through a spacer. In the spacer, an opening is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the first plate-like member or the second plate-like member. In the spacer, an supply path of a sample liquid which extends in an inner side direction of the first plate-like member or the second plate-like member from the opening is provided.
A detection electrode is provided at a position corresponding to the inner side direction from the opening of the supply path in at least one of the first plate-like member and the second plate-like member. An detecting electrode of the sample liquid is provided in the inner side direction from the detection electrode. A reagent part is provided so as to cover the detection electrode and the detecting electrode (for example, see PTL 1).
In the biosensor of the related art, an inflow-promoting hole of a sample liquid is provided at a position corresponding to the inner side of the detection electrode of the first plate-like member or the second plate-like member. With this configuration, the sample liquid is easily introduced into the supply path.
That is, the inflow-promoting hole is provided, such that a capillary action occurs in the supply path, and as a result, the sample liquid is smoothly introduced into the supply path. Since the detecting electrode is located on the inner side from the detection electrode, it can be detected that the sample liquid reliably reaches the reagent part.
If it is detected that the sample liquid reaches the detecting electrode, the reaction state of the reagent part by the sample liquid is detected by the detection electrode.
In the configuration biosensor of the related art described above, there is a problem in that the measurement result varies depending on a way of spotting the sample liquid in the opening of the supply path.